Automatic, real-time, individual plant identification and treatment systems require a significant amount of computer processing capacity to be available. Remote computing systems that provide such computer processing capacity, commonly referred to as “cloud”-based computing systems, tend to be too slow for use in real-time, in-situ plant identification and treatment. This problem compounds the greater the number of plants that are to be treated simultaneously.